BioTerror Wiki
Welcome to the BioTerror Wiki BioTerror is based on the post-events of the Resident Evil series, created by Isles Taylor and co-founder, Ry Chilcott. This series is a Fanon created by fans and isn't officially supported by Capcom or any representatives of the Resident Evil/Biohazard franchise. .]] Storyline BioTerror’s main story is made up of three short novels that takes you back to a rebuilt Raccoon City; where you’ll soon discover the hidden secrets of the city’s past events. The main protagonists of the story are a group of special agents, who have been specifically selected by Arthur Arcane, the newly elected president of the modern S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics and Rescue Service) unit. The S.T.A.R.S are responsible for controlling any biohazard threats worldwide. The story becomes extremely twisted when the team of S.T.A.R.S find out about the truth of Raccoon City and it’s dark history. Please beware the section below contains multiple storyline spoilers, even though it’s only short briefs of the three novels and not the full story we do advise reading the main scripts (if available) before hand, to avoid upset. The BioTerror novels are the following: * Symptom Evil bioterrorist group, Umbrella assigns Layton Kahn, a middle-eastern biochemical operative to test out new chemical weapons on small groups/gangs in the city; Kahn would eventually build a reprutation at the corporation and would soon become the first recorded member of Umbrella Corp to attack the city since the first original Raccoon City events. Khan’s mission was to spread the prototype viruses, affectively killing thousands. The small attacks previously were dubbed as “middle-eastern terror attacks” by the government and media, to avoid the fears of yet another mass pandemic, after years of peace. Khan would coincidentally get caught and charged, Khan made sure to take the full responsibility in the manufacturing and distribution of the prototype virus, assuring his friends at Umbrella would eventually pay him back in return for his loyalty. The prototype virus in fact was created by a man known as Dr. Kirk Weiss, Weiss lead multiple experiments for cures and a new virus, known as the O Virus. The experiments were performed in a newly built mansion, formerly known as the History and Research exhibit, dedicated to those who lost their lives in Raccoon City. After the initial experiments, Dr. Kirk Weiss threatened to leave Umbrella after the death of his wife. He blamed Umbrella for her death, due to rushed test results ordered by the president of Umbrella myself, Henry Lowell. At this point, Dr. Kirk Weiss knew they would try to kill him for not cooperating, so he decided to go into hiding and closed the mansion. He made sure to boobytrap the mansion and labs to prevent his work from being used by Umbrella. Whilst Weiss was safeguarding himself, Layton Kahn escapes prison and rejoins Umbrella; which ends badly for Kahn as he is killed by the R.P.D after the events of the shopping mall outbreak. After the failed attempts by Umbrella in Raccoon City, they looked to a man named Arthur Arcane, Arthur Arcane agrees to work with Umbrella and was immediately ordered by Henry Lowell to assassinate Dr. Kirk Weiss, acting as the “new” S.T.A.R.S leader. * Detox Arthur Arcane orders the S.T.A.R.S members to find Weiss’s research, but actually fail to do, which in turn leads to the S.T.A.R.S members finding out the truth of Arthur Arcane’s main purpose after Detox. Dr. Kirk Weiss became insane and paranoid over time knowing Umbrella and Arthur Arcane would try to steal his work and use it against the world leaders; Dr. Kirk Weiss knew the S.T.A.R.S, who at the time had no knowledge of this, were on their way to his research labs/mansion to extract his work. But Dr. Kirk Weiss countered with a nuclear weapon on Raccoon City that would effectively destroy the city but also his work. * Quarantine After Detox, the S.T.A.R.S were no more after their government funding for the special service collapsed, due to their involvement with Umbrella Corp. The failure of Operation: Detox was so disasterious that the United States went into complete lock down, millions were killed and a new worldwide virus spread, at this point the United Nations had no choice but to strike a deal with Umbella Corp. Henry Lowell, president of Umbrella Corp and the late Arthur Arcane’s boss, brands the new virus, Z virus before he solidifies world domination. But Henry Lowell catches wind that an uprising rebel group under the name, ARK were planning to stop him. The rebel group was formed by the uncorupt S.T.A.R.S members from Operation: Detox and various civilians, the most notable members of the new group are founders, Mason A. Kennedy and Gabe Ryman who plan on taking him down Umbrella once and for all. Characters * Mason A. Kennedy * Gabe Ryman * Brad Major * Kimberley Monroe * Jamie Valen * Jade Valentine * Benjamin "Brain" Dawson * Samuel Adams * Lia Vey * Layton Kahn * Dr. Kirk Weiss * Henry Lowell Timeline This section contains major spoilers/plot twists of the story, we advice you skip this part if you’re interested in reading the main story, you have been warned. 2026 — Layton Kahn spreads prototype virus on various of groups/gangs in Raccoon City. 2030 — Dr. Kirk Weiss leaves Umbrella Corp after the death of his wife. 2033 — Layton Kahn escapes prison and rejoins Umbrella, this is also when SYMPTOM begins, that same year Kahn is killed by the RPD after the shopping mall attacks. 2034 — A year after the attacks on the shopping mall, both Mason A. Kennedy and Gabe Ryman were promoted from the RPD to the S.T.A.R.S unit. This is the start of the DETOX story, they'll soon be assigned to kill Dr. Kirk Weiss and recover his work on the O Virus from the mansion. 2035 — The government pulls out funding of the S.T.A.R.S after their involvement with Umbrella Corp, knowing Arthur Arcane would be found out for his crimes, he rats out the team at the mansion and betrays them. The S.T.A.R.S team are taken in and are punished for the crimes they didn’t commit, whilst Arthur Arcane walks free to rejoin Umbrella Corp full time. 2036 — After the S.T.A.R.S team were put into captivity and tortured for information about the evidence they found at Weiss’s mansion, but none of them cracked which led to the continued beatings until one of the original operatives of the S.T.A.R.S released the remaining S.T.A.R.S members who eventually formed the rebel group, ARK. Thanks to the noble efforts of Benjamin "Brain" Dawson who gave his life to kill Arthur Arcane with his own virus. This is the start of Quarantine. 2037 — The uprising of the rebellion, ARK take on Umbrella Corp for one more final battle. Artwork and Ry Chilcott for (Untitled) project, BioTerror.]] Travia * The original script for BioTerror was actually a spoof story of Resident Evil 1 written by Ry Chilcott. * Most of the characters are based on friends and family members of Isles Taylor and Ry Chilcott. * Mason A. Kennedy is fact Leon S. Kennedy’s son in this fanon. * Gabe Ryman also has a famous father, Kevin Ryman in this fanon. * Ideally the creators want to use their hometown/island as the base for their filming of BioTerror on the Isle of Wight, United Kingdom. * Both of the creators of BioTerror agree Resident Evil 4 was their favourite RE game. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse